


Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cell Phones, Embarrassment, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl* making the mistake of opening a snapchat from Cecil at work one day. He figures it will be a picture and no one will see it over his shoulder, but it's ten seconds of very filthy, very LOUD video. Cue fellow Scouts* being snarky asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> i hate carlos. that is all.

Earl moved about the camp, busy as ever. He told one Scout to do this, another Scout to do that, and did plenty of stuff himself. That is, until he heard his phone announce an incoming message. He began to move more quickly, finding a point to stop before reaching into his pocket. He was curious as to what Cecil thought was so god damn important he had to send it even though he knew that Earl was at work. He was greeted with a snap-chat and rolled his eyes. It was probably another picture of something like, oh, he didn't know, a cat, or some fabulous outfit he found. Without bothering to move into privacy, he opened it, not quite expecting what greeted him on the screen.

Immediately, there was a moan, and the freckled man froze, face flushing as Cecil frantically stroked himself on his phone screen. He had apparently started the video at a late point- within a couple of seconds, his legs began twitching, loud moans turning confused and startled heads towards Earl. The pitch of Cecil's voice rose to a high cry, and Earl could see him twitching and fucking his own hand as he rode out a climax. This all happened in the span of ten seconds, and by the time the video ended, he couldn't move. He'd pulled his shirt over his crotch to hide the obvious bulge there, and a few of the others snickered.

As soon as a rather burly boy started coming towards him with a smirk and a group behind him, he lowered his head, preparing himself for the snark.


End file.
